Obstacles People Take For Love
by HazzaStylesFan
Summary: Lauren and Zayn have been best friends since they were babies... However, somethings happens in which they discover their true feelings for each other.  Zayn Malik fanfic.


Chapter 1

Zayn's P.O.V

"Zayn. Do you take Shivani to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The vicar proclaimed. My palms were sweating, my head was spinning in circles.

"I can't do this." Was all I shouted and ran out of the church...

Me and my best friend Lauren have been friends since we were babies. She is and always will be my best friend. We can just be ourselves around each other and do tell each other everything. All my girlfriends have been jealous of my relationship with Lauren. But the thing is, I would never choose another girl over her. Which sounds awful, I know.

She agreed to come round to help me with my English essay. She turned up about half an hour late... As usual.

"Hey sorry I'm late." She gave her sweet innocent smile which forced me to forgive her instantly.

"No worries." She walked to my room. She makes herself feel at home so doesn't ask where to go. "Wanna drink?" I shouted as she made it up the stairs.

"Yeah please." I went to the kitchen to get us some lemonade for the both of us. I got to my bedroom to find Lauren already looking at my homework. I sat next to her on my bed and just gazed at her concentrated face. She looked adorable.

"Right, basically. What you have to do is choose bits from this." She said pointing at the page in the text book. "And write what you think about them."

I nodded, now understanding what to do. Lauren is so intelligent. I always look for that in a girl. I can't stand girls who act dumb for attention because to me, it's not very attractive.

She sat and watched me as I wrote my essay, then scanned through it once I'd finished.

"Yeah that's good." She smiled and got up from the bed. Her phone vibrated in her pocket- I'm guessing it was a text.

"Mum said we're staying for dinner so I should stay here." She informed. I said she could stay. Besides, she lives down the same road as me. Mine and her mum are best friends and have been since they were about eight years old. They always said that when they have children, they would try and get them to be friends. Well happy days for them ay?

Me and Lauren spent the few hours we had until her mum came messing around on the computer, making music remixes. We made a video of us singing, and edited it so we sounded hilarious. We ended up in tears of laughter.

We sat at the table with my family and her parents. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I really do think, now that we are sixteen, I am starting to like her more than a friend. But I'd never tell her that. Due to the fact, she probably doesn't feel the same.

Lauren's P.O.V

I felt so comfortable with Zayn's family. I'd known them since, well forever really! They are like part of my family. I would say Zayn is like a brother to me, but that would be awkward seeing as I have a massive crush on him. I can't imagine my life without him. I know he will always play a major part in my life, best friend or more. I don't care. I love Zayn Malik, and I always will...

Zayn's P.O.V:

Today is the last day of secondary school. It's going to be quite emotional for our form, because we've become such good friends. Everyone likes each other. There are never any arguments it's bliss compared to other forms. Me and Lauren are luckily in the same form and seeing as you have all lessons with your form, we are together for the whole day. And we never get bored of each other's company.

I put on my uniform after doing my hair in its usual quiff. I had my breakfast with my two younger sisters. Doniya, my older sister had already gone to work.

"Last day for you then Zayn." Waliyha- the older of my two younger sisters commented.

"Yep."

"I bet you're gonna miss Lauren aren't you?" She smirked. I couldn't help but smile when her name was mentioned. Waliyha and Lauren get on very well. They are like sisters themselves. They have girly sleepovers all the time. Even though Lauren is three years older than her, Waliyha seems to find a brilliant friend in her. Which I can definitely relate to.

"Why would I miss her? She only lives down the road." I laughed at how stupid her comment was. It's not as if we're never going to see each other for the rest of our lives. In fact it's probably the complete opposite. We will spend most of our summer together.

"Hmm, that's true." She also began giggling. "It's pathetic that you aren't a couple. I mean you spend so much time together, and you obviously fancy the pants off her. And by the way she looks at you, you can tell she likes you too."

I didn't know whether she was joking or not, but I chose not to believe her. Could Lauren really like me like that?

I grabbed my bag and left the house to Lauren's. She was already waiting outside for me. We walk to school together everyday.

"Hey." She smiled. "You alright."

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah I'm good. Last day eh? Gonna be emotional." She kept looking at the floor as if she were upset. I put her into head-lock.

"Oi, don't be upset." I laughed.

"Zayn get off!" She tried to sound serious, but I know she was joking around by the amount of laughter she indulged in afterwards.

"I'm going to miss this." She said quietly.

"What me giving you head-locks?" I joked. She jokingly hit my arm.

"No, stupid. Just us walking to school together. School itself."

"Me too. But we're going to spend most of summer together anyway aren't we."

She nodded her head. We made our way to our form room and chatted until the bell went for start of school.

"Morning everyone." Mr Carling yelled as he walked in the door. "Seeing as today's your last day, we have organised an army assault course day for you to take part in."

Half of the class cheered, the other groaned. "We've put you into groups and you will be staying in them for the day." He read out the groups and surprise, surprise; Me and Lauren are in the same group.

"Sir, it's not fair. You've put Zayn and Lauren in the same group. I thought you weren't putting couples in the same group." Daisy moaned. She was obviously joking because she was also great friends with the both of us. Everyone laughed including me and Lauren.

"But you see Daisy. The thing is, me and Zayn are not a couple. There is this thing called friendship... You ever heard of it?" Lauren said sarcastically which caused a few Oooooh's from the rest of the class. Anyone would think they're five years old!

"Okay you two! No need for an argument, especially on your last day." Mr Carling stated.

Lauren's P.O.V:

We had to go to the changing rooms to get ready. It wasn't going to be a particularly good day in my concern. I wouldn't say I'm very sporty, but I can do it. It's just seeing as it's an army day, it will not be the usual 'mess around' P.E lesson we're used to.

"This is going to be the last time we get changed in here." Jess said. "I'm gonna miss you girlies!" She got her phone out. "Lets take some pictures." We all huddled around and Jess took numerous pictures of us all pulling funny faces.

"Right we need to get changed. We'll get in so much trouble." Stacey commanded. We agreed with her and got changed. We walked to the field to find an assault course set up and the boys all talking to a very buff man, who I'm guessing is from the army.

"Come on girls! Get you're backs into it. We haven't got all day!" He shouted extremely loudly. I'm surprised the boys didn't go deaf. We all ran to them, and I stood next to Zayn who was laughing along with a few others. "Right you lot" He pointed to the laughers. "Ten push ups. Now." Zayn's face immediately changed. He got down and started doing push ups. I must say, he was very good at them. He put the others to shame. He got back up and stood with me again.

"Right you lot." The army man said after everyone had finished. "For the first hour. You will be doing this course. Then over there. Can you see another one?" He asked. We all nodded. Even though some of us had no clue where we were looking. "You will then do that one for the next hour. And so on. Basically, you will be doing races. Girls will go first, the girl that comes last will be out and not able to participate the next one. Then the boys will go and the same rules apply. Do I make that crystal clear."

"Yeah." We all chorused.

"Good... You." He pointed at me. "Get over here. You will be on this side." He positioned me to where I will be racing and got the other girls to where they'll be going. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. He didn't even warn us. I shot to the floor and scrambled through the scramble net. I could hear girls behind me moaning because their hair was stuck. But I soldiered on. I got out of the net and went on to the next obstacles. It was actually quite easy. When you get to the end, you have to charge into a sponge thing that springs back up once pressure has been released. I darted towards it and hit the floor.

"Pretty impressive las!" The army man complimented.

"Thank you." I turned my head to find the rest of the girls either still in the net, or on the obstacle after that.

"Well done." Zayn hugged me. Whenever he touches me, I feel a spark.

"Thanks." We stood and watched the other girls struggle through the course. I don't know how they found it so hard.

Then it was the boys' turn. The man shouted 'go' again and the boys set off. They were all very good.

"GO ON ZAYN!" I shouted.

"Zayn your boyfriend then? Which one is he?" The man asked.

"No he is not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And he's the one with the cool quiff."

"What. Pretty-boy?" He laughed.

"Uh. You could say that." I smiled. I know how vain Zayn is. Thankfully, Zayn wasn't last.

The day was overall pretty fun! I won out of the girls, which was brilliant. Zayn came third.

We had an hour to spend together in the form room so we could say our goodbyes. What the teachers didn't know is that we're having a party tonight. Just as a form. At Ben's. He has a huge house and said we could all hang out there. I got home and dashed to my bedroom to find something to wear. I chose some black skinny jeans with a dark grey over-sized t-shirt. It wasn't too dressy but, still looked nice. I went to have a shower and then dried my hair. I let my natural curls fall loosely. Then I put on a small amount of make-up. I don't go for slap, I like natural. Unlike some people in our form. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, even though some can be pains at times. I was then ready and went downstairs to wait for Zayn who was picking me up.

Zayn's P.O.V:

As soon as I got home I went to get ready for the party. I left my hair how it was cos' it looked pretty decent. Seeing as I showered this morning, I only put some smellies on and got changed.

It was a bit too early to pick Lauren up yet so I went downstairs.

"Oh, you're looking dapper. Trying to impress a certain someone whose name starts with L and ends with auren?" Waliyha joked. I laughed along with her.

"No I am not. I'm going to party in a bit." I replied after my laughing session.

"Zayn we need to talk to you." My mum called from the living room. I went to see what I was needed for. "Sit down Zayn we need to talk." She commanded. I was confused. My mum and dad were sitting together on one sofa and told me to sit on the other. They didn't let the girls in either.

"What's up." I asked.

"Well. Seeing as it's your last day of school, we decided to tell you." She was being very hesitant.

"What is it mum? Just tell me."

"We have decided that you should get married. We are arranging a wedding for you with a lovely girl called Shivani." Dad took over.

"What?" I shouted, a bit too loud.

"I knew he'd react like this." Mum sighed.

"Well what do you expect Mum? That's just bull-shit. You can't do that!" I was so angry I felt like punching the wall. So I did just that. Dad then left the room.

"Zayn calm down. She's a lovely girl." Mum tried to calm me, but it wouldn't work.

"Mum you can't make me do this. I'm nearly seventeen. That's way to young to get married." I was near to tears but fought them back.

"I know. But your father feels that it is better to at a young age."

"No mum. You can't. Because... because... I... I l-l-love Lauren." I looked down, I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. I looked up to see mum also crying.

"I knew this would happen. And I always wanted it too." She wiped her eyes. "You know what your dad is like. He's very dominant. He gets what he wants."

"Well not this time. I am not marrying someone that I'm not in love with." I complained. Wouldn't you? She sighed once again.

"I know Zayn. I've always known you and Lauren would share something special. But you had to wait to tell me now didn't you?" She moaned.

"I didn't know!" I yelled. "Until you just told me that. I didn't know my feelings for her were that strong. But they are, and I am in love with her. And I don't care if she doesn't feel the same because she will always be the most important person in my life." I quietened down. "Please mum. Don't let this happen." I cried. She came over to me and hugged me close.

"There is nothing I can do. Your dad has already been in contact with her parents. Don't worry though. The wedding will be a long while from now. Don't you worry. Everything will be okay." I could tell she didn't quite know the truth in that herself. I knew it wouldn't be though.

"Right, I'm off to a party." I informed.

"I don't think you should. You are too upset, you will drink yourself to death." She was joking about the last part.

"That's a good option in the current situation." I grabbed my coat and left the house to pick up Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V:

I heard a knocked on the door, so I got up from my comfortable position on the sofa and went to answer it. It was Zayn. He looked at if he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Was all I said. He sighed, tears filling his eyes. He shook his head.

"Come in." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "You can tell me. You know that don't you." He nodded, but still wouldn't tell me.

"Not here." He managed to say.

"Let's go for a walk. Stuff the party."

He agreed and we set off on what I think will be a long walk. I texted Jess to tell her that neither of us would be coming to the party and she replied with a sad face and asked why. I replied with 'Zayn's really upset about something. Not sure what. Need to talk to him :\ xoxo'

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked. He kept his head down, facing the floor. I sighed. We got to the park and sat down near a tree in the far corner.

"Zayn please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." I truthfully commented. He looked me in the eyes and began talking...

"When I got back from school, I got ready for the party. Then I was talking to Waliyha when mum and dad called me through to talk to them. I didn't think it'd be anything bad but..." A tear streamed down his face. "But it was." More and more tears began to fall down his perfect face.

"What did they say?"

"Basically. Behind my back, they are arranging a wedding with a girl I don't know."

My jaw dropped. My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. No. This cannot be happening.

"You're getting married?" I felt my eyes water, but didn't want him to figure that I was obviously upset about it all.

"I don't want to." Was all he could say at that point. He once again looked at me in my watery eyes. We sat in silence for a good few minutes. "Lauren. There's a reason why I don't want to."

"Well, I'd imagine so! You don't know the girl!" I shrieked. A little louder than I planned.

"No, another reason."

Zayn's P.O.V:

Lauren look extremely confused. I couldn't tell her that I love her. Can I? She looked up at me, I could tell she was trying not to cry. I know that I can tell her and even if she does say she doesn't like me in that way, then we can remain best friends. Maybe Waliyha is right? Maybe Lauren likes me too...

"Lauren." She looked back at me. 'It's either now or never' was all that traced in my mind. "Lauren, the reason I don't want to marry her, is because I love someone else." I said. She remained with a look of confusion on her face.

"Who? Do I know her?" She sniffed.

"Yes. The girl I love... Is... You."


End file.
